


Flower

by sailorlotus



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorlotus/pseuds/sailorlotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She started to wonder how something as a small as a single flower could cause her to feel so much pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FF.net account on August 4th, 2010

Layla groaned and opened her eyes, quickly closing them again as the early morning sun rose up over the trees and buildings of Gardenia. A breeze made its way in through the window, which had been left open the night before. Layla shivered as she pulled the sheets up closer to herself and rolled over. Opening her eyes for the second time that day, and settling her vision on the single white flower propped up in its waterless vase next to her bed, she sighed heavily.

Remembering it was the weekend, and that the Love & Pet shop would be closed, Layla allowed herself to drift off into what she knew would not be a blissful sleep. She had stopped hoping for dreamless nights a long time ago, and now she would have the same nightmare she'd been having almost every night for the past year. A nightmare of that day. A nightmare that felt so real she would sometimes wake up shaking with tears in her eyes. Over and over again, the events from that day would play in her dreams.

She sat up suddenly, causing the sheets to fall off the bed and onto the floor. She glanced over at the calendar that hung on the wall near her. 'That's right. It's already been one year.' Another sigh escaped past her lips as she started the same routine she had been doing for the past 364 days... and today was the 365th.

It was the 365th day she would take her time to get ready in the morning.  
She so badly wanted to know what her mornings would be like if he was here next to her. If she could wake up each day to see his face.

It was the 365th day she would replay old memories in her mind, so that she would not forget them.  
Memories of him. The day they first met. The day she found out that his name was 'Nabu' and not 'Ophir'. The day they first kissed. The day they first danced together. The day he proposed to her.  
...And the day he died. She knew it wasn't fair to cause herself so much pain by reliving her nightmares in the daytime, and even though the memory hurt, she still held it close to her heart, because that was the last time she had been with him.

It was the 365th day she would put on that smile, so nobody would suspect anything was wrong.  
She was even beginning to forget if the smile she put on every day was real or not. She just couldn't remember, and she didn't want to either.

It was the 365th day she would steal the flower beside her bed from its glass home and tuck it behind her ear. She started to wonder how something as a small as a single flower could cause her to feel so much pain, so much suffering, and so much regret. She stopped herself mid-thought, 'It's because this flower is alive, that Nabu is not.'


End file.
